Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon
by Tiggy0707
Summary: Two families. One family reunion. How one girls week at the Shepherd household leads to an unsuspecting change in life.Derek and Original character. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

Chapter One:

Aislynn Lusinery smiled as her taxi stopped in front of the big, white house with forest green trim and a huge backyard. It had been nearly ten years since the last time she had been at this house. The house belonged to Denise Shepherd, who was Aislynn's mother's, Abigail, best friend. The Lusinery family seemed to always have a link to the Shepherd family. Aislynn's grandmother, Charlotte, had been friends with Denise's mother, Katherine. All the women in both families seemed to connect and stay friends for life.

"Miss, we are here. Would you like me to get your bags for you," asked the taxi driver. Aislynn nodded her head 'no' as her father, Edward, came rushing down the walkway to greet his daughter.

Edward hugged his daughter, "Oh Aislynn, your mother and I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too! It's so good to see family again and not just hear your voices through a telephone!" Her father grabbed some of her bags and helped her up the walkway towards the house as she told him her stories from Europe. At the age of nineteen, Aislynn had spent the last year traveling. After graduating high school, she found herself confused about where she was supposed to be in life. She was not sure if she wanted to go back to school, or what exactly she wanted to do with the rest of her life, but what she did know was that she wanted to see the world, so off to Europe she went and now she was home sweet home for the summer.

The walk to the house seemed to fly by and she was overwhelmed by the women of her family as well as the ever expanding Shepherd clan. Every time she turned around, there was yet another addition to the Shepherd family.

There was Denise, who had five children; Nancy, Kathleen, Allison Derek and Stacey. Denise's husband, Daniel, had died suddenly of a brain aneurysm at the young age of forty-five.

Nancy, the oldest of the five Shepherds, an OB-GYN was married to Michael, an accountant. They had three children. Claire was twelve, she looked exactly like her mother, but had her father's laugh. Luke, ten, who looked like his grandfather and Sydney was eight and the most shy of all the Shepherd grandchildren.

Kathleen was also a doctor and married to a Union Laborer named Ted. They had four beautiful children; Clark, age eleven, Susan, age eight, Amy, age five, and Hannah, the youngest at four.

Allison was Aislynn's favorite Shepherd girl, who married an Italian bad boy as Aislynn called him named Anthony. Aislynn always used to babysit for the couple when they lived right down the block from the Lusinery's. Anthony Jr. had the same personality of his father and at the age of seven had a lot of spunk. Unlike his older brother, Justin, age six, was calm and quiet. And the princess of this American Italian family was Isabella, three, who was going to have a hard time dating when she got older with her two older brothers and over protective father looking out for her.

Derek, who Aislynn literally had not seen since she was in his wedding, was married to Addison Montgomery or used to married to Addison Montgomery. The last time she heard any gossip from her mother about the successful neurosurgeon, was that someone had an affair and got caught, he moved to Seattle and had relations with one of his interns. Apparently, he had yet to be present at any reunions or holidays since leaving for Seattle.

The youngest Shepherd was Stacey, who was closest to Aislynn age at twenty-nine. Stacey had four kids despite being very young. Her first born, Julia was ten. Julia was born nine months after Stacey graduated high school much to the disappointment of the Shepherd family. Stacey was the rebel, but grew out of that phase when she met her husband, Rich, who is thirty-nine. Together they have three kids; Dina, seven, David, four and baby Victoria, who just began to walk at one years old.

The gang that surrounded Aislynn at the front door had directed her into the family room to talk about her trip and her up and coming fall plans.

"Europe was amazing, but I really missed being home and seeing everybody. I just can't believe I missed the birth of this little cutie," Aislynn said tickling baby Victoria, who was sitting nicely on her lap.

"So much has been going on, Acey," Tina, Aislynn's sister, said extending her hand to show a square cut, pale pink diamond.

"I guess I missed a lot more than I thought," Aislynn said. 'It's about time,' thought Aislynn as her sister and the others gabbed excitedly about the new engagement and the fast approaching wedding day.

Tina was the middle child out of three girls for Edward and Abigail. The oldest was Stephanie who lived in New York state with her dead beat, good-for-nothing boyfriend, Sean, and their five children. Sean had some kind of power over Stephanie where she barely called or talked to her family or even her used-to-be best friends Nancey and Addison. Tina was the thirty-five pain-in-the-butt of the family. She was finally engaged after a fifteen year on and off relationship with Jonathon. The couple had met when Jonathon hired Tina to become the new first grade teacher at the school where he was currently the principal of. Jonathon was not a good guy to any standard, even the lowest one. Aislynn despised Jonathon with a fiery passion. He had constantly cheated on Tina with much younger women and was always eying up every girl in the room, including Aisylnn, every chance he got. Ever since she met him, he had given her the creeps and now he was going to become her brother-in-law. Yay.

Aislynn was catapulted out of her thoughts as some of the men shuffled into the family room, patting her roughly on the back and messing up her hair. She glared at the boys and thought that they must not have realized how much she had grown up since she was away.

"Boy, Mr. Lusinery, if I were you I would keep this one under lock and key. She's too pretty for her own good," Anthony said kissing Aislynn on the cheek. Aislynn smiled at him then looked at Allison, who was shaking her head.

"Hey, you married him and let him reproduce," she said giggling.

"Don't remind me." The room burst out laughing while Anthony held his heart pretending to be hurt.Aislynn had always loved Allison and Anthony. They were never uptight like normal adults towards younger kids and they always treated her as an equal.

Idle chit chat was passed back and forth, when the front door flew open revealing a two and a half year old girl with dark, curly brown hair and beautiful, vivid eyes.

"Grammy!" squealed the tiny little girl running to Denise. Denise squeezed the little girl tight and told her to say hello to everyone.

"Hi," She said before ducking behind Denise's rocking chair.

"Emma, I told you to wait for daddy at the door, not go in," said the only missing Shepherd as he emerged from the outside, closing the door and realizing everyone was all ready there. Everyone said hello and the children, including Emma, ran off to play in the back yard. Derek told of his head of neurosurgery in Seattle and his and Emma's life in Seattle.

"I didn't even know you and Addy had a kid," Aislynn said not realizing that Addison's name had not been mentioned once in the conversation. The entire room went silent.

"What? Did I say something something wrong?" She looked about the room and no one was making eye contact with her or Derek.

"Ace, Addison and I got divorced a while back and Emma's mother isn't in the picture." Aislynn blushed at her mistake and felt like an idiot.

"Ok, well," Denise started," I'm going to start dinner, which my girls, I expect you all in the kitchen. Eddy and Abby go ahead and make yourselves at home. Aislynn, dear, go on up to Nancy's old room and get ready for dinner.Derek, you go on up to your room and relax, traveling across country with a toddler is exhausting and the rest of you go tend to the children. One by one the family room emptied out and Aislynn was glad to finally have some time to think alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Aislynn took some envelopes out of her purse and flopped onto the bed. All she knew was that the fate of her future lie there in her hands and it felt so good to be home. Even though Europe was a great experience, Aislynn had missed all the excitement that was constantly happening in the two families. She sighed heavily and returned her attention back to the envelopes.

"Here's to hoping for the future," she said tearing open the first envelope causing the letter to fall out beside her. All three envelopes held an acceptance letter to the top three schools Aislynn was praying to get into, which now left her more confused then she was before graduating high school. She threw the letters on the floor, decided to go down to dinner and pushed college out of her mind.

Dinner at the Shepherd's was always an experience, seeing as there were fifteen adults and fourteen children. The clan made Michael and Ted sit at the kids' table to monitor eating, while Aislynn was glad to now be able to sit at the adults' table instead of by the milk-spilling, name-calling , little kids. Upon entering the dinning room, there were only two seats open. One was next to her soon-to-be brother-in-law, Jonathon and the other was next to Derek, the mysterious Shepherd and Rich. Aislynn squished in between Derek and Rich avoiding the death glares coming from Jonathon.

Derek was probably the only Shepherd Aislynn barely knew. She knew he was an attractive older man and a successful surgeon, but by the time she cared about getting to know her second family, Derek was away at college, then married to Addison and then in New York with his own private practice. So when he struck up a conversation with her, she had no problem getting to know him. Within a few minutes, Aislynn could tell he was charming, intelligent, and had a great sense of humor, but she knew he was serious about his job, and could be cocky when it came to his job. After all, he was the head of the neurology department at one of the top hospitals in the country, he had every right to be cocky and proud of himself.

"Your mom tells me one of your college picks is Seattle Pacific University. Have you received an acceptance yet," Derek asked glancing over at Aislynn. She sure had grown up since he last remembered her as a junior bridesmaid in his wedding to Addison. She was still short, he thought, but her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness. She had grown into a lovely, young lady and she hardly looked her age. She looked more into her mid-twenties than having just turned twenty a few weeks prior. She dark brown hair was pin straight and her bangs hung to the right side of her face, occasionally getting in her eyes, where she would brush them to the side with her hand. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. She was smart and funny too. 'Everything a guy could want in a..,' Derek found his mind wandering at the thought of Aislynn.

"Yeah I actually got into Seattle Pacific University, North Carolina University and NYU," she said smiling," but I'm not sure where I want to go, I like all three places the same. It's a tough choice. It's like if I pick one of those places that is the starting point to the rest of my life. To be honest, I'm scared. That's why I took a year off to clear my head and figure things out, but I'm just as messed up as before." She giggled and twirled her pasta with her fork.

"Have you decided what you at least want to major in," he asked finding himself mesmerized by the way she looked and talked. He watched her as she was obviously contemplating his question. He remembered being her age and trying to figure out what the future meant, but he always knew deep down in side that surgery was his thing.

"Uh, I really like psychology. It's a vast, mysterious thing. A never ending puzzle to why people act the way they do and how the mind affects that. It's quite intriguing."

"Well then we have something in common. The human mind intrigues us," he said laughing. At the same exact time, both reached up onto the table to grab their glasses only to knock each other's elbows, which resulted in Aislynn spilling her drink all over herself. She pushed back her chair and stood up, trying to get the beads of water off her blouse and black pants.

Derek stood right up, apologizing for knocking into her."I'm so sorry. I can be really clumsy sometimes." He extended her his napkin which she took gratefully then laughed at him.

"Remind me when I have brain surgery to not call you for help. I don't want some clumsy surgeon to be cutting open my head and trying to fix it," she said playfully swatting him with the napkin. The few that heard her comment howled in laughter as Derek smiled and picked up Emma, who was now at his side. By now both Abigail and Denise had swarmed around her with kitchen towels, whipping her off and insisting she go upstairs to change while everyone else went outside on the porch to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Aislynn took a little longer than most girls would just changing their pants and shirt. She wanted a little breather. She was used to being around a few people not twenty nine. She was about to walk back downstairs when there was a small knock on her door. She opened it up to see Derek's eyes smiling back at her.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the water incident."

"Don't worry about it, it's only water, plus I needed a little room to breathe. Not used to that many people waiting to swarm at you the minute something happens." She threw her wet clothes in the hamper which she had previously discarded on the floor, but seeing as she had company did not think it was polite to have lying around.

"I know what you mean. With all the stuff I went through after leaving New York, I didn't want to talk or be around family. With family there are too many questions that are asked and I don't always have the answers."

"Yeah, answers are a hard thing for me to figure out now a days too," she said sitting down on the bed. Without invitation Derek followed sitting so close she could smell his cologne.

"You don't always need them though. You're still young, mature for your age, but young. And being young means you can mess up and have an excuse. Now me, I don't have an excuse. I'm old enough to know when not to do things. Or so they tell me," he said smiling. Charming, he was a big charmer, Aislynn thought as she starred into his eyes.

"You've grown up a lot since I last saw you. It was what eleven years ago, right?" All she could do was nod. She was attracted to him, and yet dumbfounded, not able to say a single word. She was trapped and he was the one who had done it.

"Well you're gorgeous. I look forward to getting to know you a lot better," he said leaning in to her. She was freaking out on the inside. He was going to kiss her. He was at least thirty-five or older, and what would their families think. As if saved by the bell, a call from downstairs rang.

"Uncle Derek, will you come play hide and seek with us before it gets too dark," screamed Clark. Derek got up from beside her, waved goodbye and exited the room. 'This is going to be one interesting reunion,' she thought.

She waited a few minuted before returning to the festivities, hoping no one would notice that something had almost happened between her and Derek. Edward beckoned his youngest girl to sit next to him as he chatted with Michael about the stock market and the economy of the country. She sat there listening and dozing in and out of reality and her thoughts, occasionally catching Derek's eye as he played hide and seek with his nieces and nephews. With a big thud, Jonathon graced her with his presence.

"Hello Acey, how are you tonight," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She plucked off his arm and proceeded with a "Fine, thanks. And you?"

"Oh my why are you so harsh to me, after all we are almost family," he said whispering in her ear. At this point Derek had stopped playing and watched the scene that was developing before his eyes. He wanted to punch that guy in the face for looking at her like that. 'Oh great I'm jealous over some guy who is showing attention to a girl who is twenty,' he thought. Great. Jealous. Derek Shepherd was jealous.

As if sent by God to detach Aislynn from the evil grasp of Jonathon,Derek's little girl Emma, came over and poked Aislynn on the knee.

" 'Cuse me," she said," will you take me inside to the potty, please."

"Sure, Ems, follow me," Aislynn said taking ahold of the little girls hand and bringing her back into the house. She made a mental note to thank Derek for producing such an adorable and god sent gift. She brought Emma to the bathroom and waited outside till she was finished. The little girl emerged with her jean skirt around her knees.

"Here I will help you," Aislynn said pulling up her skirt and buttoning the top button, "It was hard for me at your age too. But good job going potty by yourself."

The little smiled so big and proudly exclaimed, "my daddy taught me. He gave me a surprise when I went potty all by myself!" Aislynn laughed and hugged the little girl.

"What can I call you," Emma asked with a confusing look skewed on her chubby face.

"How about A-lynn? Is that easy enough for you?" The little girl nodded then repeated, "A-lynn. Thank you A-lynn. I see you later." With that the little girl was off back outside almost knocking her father down as he came to check on how the girls were doing.

"Great kid you got there," Aislynn said pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah she's smart. Sometimes too smart for her own good. But she's the light of my life."

"If you don't mind I just want to say that it's a shame the mother isn't in the picture. She's missing out on a great kid and a terrific father to her kid," Aislynn said walking towards to porch door. Derek stopped her and pulled her back inside. He was yet again inches from her as he whispered, "I feel bad for Emma not having a mom, but as for me, I am interested in another girl." And with that he kissed her. Her thoughts are congealed together as she got lost in the kiss. His lips tasted sweet and he smelt so good. That scent would be trapped in her memory forever. But with his kiss, something exploded inside her, and she jumped back, running her fingers over her lips.

"I...uh...I think we should get back before anyone sees us," she said pushing past him, leaving him there to think about what he had done. He watched her as she walked back outside and resumed her part in the reunion. She was different to him. He wanted to know more about her and be around her more and he definitely intended to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was becoming more frustrated with Aislynn's behavior more and more as the next day passed. During breakfast, she sat the furtherest way from him, making no eye contact and quickly excusing herself from the table. He didn't want to feel this way about someone fifteen years younger than him or someone who was his mother's best friend's child, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. The way her hair smelled of fresh flowers, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled and the way her lips felt against his. She was like a new beginning to a not so happy life he had been living lately. As she got up to leave, Derek got up from his chair and followed her upstairs to his sister's old room.

"Why do you keep avoiding me like the plague," He said shutting the door behind him. She turned around not expecting to see anyone there especially him.

"I'm not. I'm just awful busy."

"You're lying. It's summer vacation, so you don't have school work plus you're not even in school yet and you don't have a job so it's not like you need to be somewhere." She moved around the room looking for something, anything to make herself look busy. He walked towards her and spun her around to face him.

"Listen, I kissed you and you kissed me back. We kissed and yes there is a big age difference between us, but I don't care. You keep me guessing and wanting more, so I want to get to know you better. Please don't push me away, give me a try." He was pleading with her. But pleading for what? She found herself wanting more than just a kiss from him but there was so many things to complicate that. For one he lived across the country. Two, he had a kid and a huge past including an ex wife and a women who had his child. Three, the age difference. What would everyone say if they were to find out. If they ever were to have a relationship and it didn't work out, that might cause a rift between the two families, and she loved having two big families. She couldn't bear the thought of not being able to come to the Shepherd's reunions anymore or causing her mother's fifty-something year friendship with Denise to end.

"Derek. I don't know. We barely know each other. Plus you are going back to Seattle at the end of the week and I will going to college at the end of the summer. I'm not looking for a summer fling. I want a relationship. I want a committment, not a causual summer love," she starred into his eyes but there was nothing she could say to persuade him otherwise. He inched closer to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her. It felt good to have his lips touching hers again. Her worries faded and all she could concentrate on was how this felt at this very moment. She wanted more, in more ways than one.

"Derek," she breathed against his lips. He parted from her and looked into her eyes. "I'm here for you. Please let me show you this," he said embracing her and rocking her slowly in his arms. He walked her over to the bed, and laid down beside her. Kissing her, playing with her hair and taking her scent in. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"You fall fast for woman, don't you," he heard muffled from his chest. He moved away from her and looked at her pondering how to answer. She feared she had all ready over stepped her boundaries.

"I have only fell fast for two women in my life," he said resting his head on the pillow, " You and Emma's mother. I thought she was the one. I wanted her to committ and start a family and she wanted a career. She seemed ok with committing to the relationship till she got pregnant. She got scared and broke it off. After she had Emma, she gave me custody rights and moved to L.A. I've been raising Emma in Seattle by myself ever since. Emma likes you, you know? She was talking about you last night when I was putting her to bed. You made quite an impression on my little girl."

Aislynn smiled and said," I'm fond of her myself. She looks like you." Derek nodded and kissed Aislynn's forehead. Suddenly a knock broke up their moment of bliss. Both jumped up and Aislynn walked to the door, ushering Derek to get by the closet.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jonathon, I want to talk to you." Aislynn cringed and said, " Crap." Derek gave her a look and got defensive. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and straightened out the bed.

"Give me a minute." She moved to Derek, pushing him into her closet and opening the door. Jonathon walked in and looked around suspiciously. He circled around her and stopped in front of her.

"Why are you holding yourself up in her, love?"

"Stop in Jonathon. Not that it's any of your business but I was just relaxing by myself before the day's activities start up." He ran his hands through her hair and breathed her in. She tried to move away, but he held on to her wrist.

" I have today's activity right here for you," Jonathon said moving her hand down his stomach lower and lower, till she ripped her hand away.

"Get the hell out you jerk," she said through clenched teeth," Get out now or I will make sure this whole house hears what you were trying to do!" Jonathon backed up towards the door and winked one last time before leaving. Aislynn went over to the door, shut it and fell down in front of it, crying. Derek emerged from his hiding spot and sat down beside her.

"Sshhh. It's ok he's gone," He stroked her hair keeping it out of her face," I won't let him hurt you like that, I swear." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and cried even harder.

"Please stop crying, I'm sorry." She shook her head 'no' trying to stop him from talking.

"No it's not you. Well it is, but it's a good thing." He leaned into her a kissed her softly and quickly on the lips. One of those kisses that meant it was going to happen a lot.

Aislynn spent most of the day hanging out with Emma or Derek, but trying not to cause any attention to the two. After lunch, Aislynn was sitting in the dinning room coloring with Emma, when Nancy walked in.

"Hey Ems, will you go see grammy for a little while. please? I need to talk to Aislynn alone please," Nancy said closing Emma's coloring book. Emma took her coloring book, a few crayons and went to go find her grandmother. Aislynn sat in silence waiting for Nancy to say something.

"So?"

"So? Want to tell me anything that's going on with you lately," Nancy said resting her hands on the table.

"No, don't think so."

"That's interesting. What was my brother doing in your room this morning after breakfast." Aislynn stopped dead in her thoughts.

"What?"

"I heard you crying and him telling you that he wouldn't let something harm you. Are you two together," she said not breaking eye contact with Aislynn.

"She doesn't have to answer that, Nancy," said Allison, as she and Derek walked into the dinning room.

"Derek, she is fifteen years younger than you!"

"Nancy age has nothing to do with anything," Allison said putting a hand on Aislynn's shoulder.

"Mom is not going to be happy, Derek, and your mom will be just as upset, Aislynn," Nancy said.

"Nancy, stop it," Derek said," Her and I are both adults and if we want to have a relationship with each other than so be it." Nancy looked from her siblings then to Aislynn.

"You two have till tomorrow night to tell mom and Abigail, otherwise I'm breaking the news to them." And with that Nancy was out of the dinning room with Derek following close behind her arguing she needed to mind her own business and worry about her kids other than someone else's.

sat down next to Aislynn asking her question if she understood what a relationship with Derek meant.

"Ally, I know. There's just something about him and I want to do this," begged Aislynn. Allison smiled and hugged Aislynn.

"You know what you are doing and I have faith. You might be good for Derek and for Emma. I see the way both look at you," she said," Now go find my brother and talk to him about your relationship and how you are going to tell the parents."


	4. Chapter 4

She stood in the doorway of Derek's room watching him change Emma out of muddy clothes into clean fresh ones.

"One thing I learned from babysitting, is to never let them wear white or light colors outside," Aislynn said smiling. Emma and Derek's attention focused immediately on Aislynn, both with huge smiles.

"We found that out the hard way didn't we Emma," he said tickling his daughter. Aislynn couldn't help but notice the devotion he had to his child. Fatherhood definitely agreed with him. The very mention of Emma brought a gigantic smile to his face and a sparkle in his eye. She couldn't help but wonder if some day she would be blessed with the experience of having her own kid.

"Acey!," the little one screamed yanking on the hem of her halter top, bringing Aislynn back to her surroundings. She bent down so she was level with the toddler and hugged the little girl.

"What's wrong Em?" The little girl paused as if thinking really hard than spoke," Will you be my mommy?" Guilt spread across Derek's face realizing from now on his little girl knew there were supposed to be a mommy and a daddy.

"Emma, now we can't ask that of Aislynn,' he said spinning the little girl around to look at him. The little girl cocked her head to one side, not understanding why.

"But daddy, we love Acey and she loves me, right Acey?" The little girl looked at Aislynn and all Aislynn could do was hug the little girl.

"Oh course I do munchkin, but mommies and daddies are more complicated than just loving a little kid. They have to love each other too," Aislynn started to explain, but nothing seemed to convince the toddler.

"Well start loving each other. I want you as my mommy!" And with that she ran off to play with her cousins. Derek sighed obviously knowing that his whole world was spinning out of control. He was in a relationship with a girl fifteen years younger, who up until a day ago barely knew, but he was head over heels for her and now his daughter, who had been without a mother figure since day one was asking if his girlfriend of a few hours could be her mom.

A small giggle escaped Aislynn's lips as she sat down on the bed next to Derek.

"She's stubborn. Wonder where she gets that from?"

"Me. She's me through and through. Except she has her mom's nose," he said rubbing his head just above his eyes where a headache was starting to develop, " I am so glad that's all she has of Meredith. If she looked anything like her, the last few years of my life would have been a living hell." Aislynn rubbed Derek's back in a soothing manner.

"But she's not. She's a spitting image of her amazing father. I just hope she grows up knowing that all along. You really thought this Meredith was the one?" He lifted his head from his hands and turned his head to look at her.

"There was no doubt in my mind, but sometimes things don't work out just because you want them too or because you have a kid together."

"No, they don't. Do you hear from her at all or does she have family that's involved with Emma at least?"

"She has no family, that's been her problem and she couldn't get over it, but she has a group of friends she lost when she gave up Emma. Christina, Izzie, George and Alex. The kind of became my friends after she left. They help me take care of Emma. We're one parental system when it comes to that kid, but I guess she just doesn't see them as enough of a mother figure." Aislynn knew that this was something that took him a lot to share and kissed his nose.

"What's that for," he asked.

"I just wanted to do it. I don't need a reason do I?"

"No. Not at all," he said pushing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. She giggled and pushed him off. Now face to face, he kissed her passionately.

"Derek...we...need...to...talk," Aislynn said in between kisses. She hated to make him stop but she knew if she didn't nothing would be accomplished. He hoisted himself up on his elbow looking down at her on the bed.

"Nancy is right, you know. We need to figure out if we are serious about this cause if we are we need to tell our families, if we aren't we need to end this right now."

"Go to school in Seattle."

"What?"

"Go to Seattle Pacific University."

"Derek..," she started to protest.

"No, listen," he said sitting up,"You can stay with Emma and I. There's an extra bedroom in my house, so you will have you own space. And you don't have to pay for anything. Then once this summer is over we can still work on this relationship."

"Derek I don't know. We barely know each other."

"Stop saying that it doesn't matter. I am so into you it's not even funny. I will make you a deal. If you move out to Seattle and it doesn't work out I will pay for you to move back home. Anything you want I will do, just say yes. Please just do this. Take this leap with me." He starred at her, with the gut feeling she was going to say no. He wasn't sure what he would do if she said no but he kept praying that for some small chance she would say yes.

"Derek," she said smiling," I want to go to Seattle for school." He smiled and pulled her into a big hug. Kissing her passionately before lying her back down on the bed. She bit her lip and gave him the cutest look he had ever seen. All the problems that were swirling around his head previously had disappeared. All this girl had to do was kiss him and the world stopped. He moved on top of her, straddling her, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She pushed her lips on him a little harder letting him know their make out session was perfectly fine with her. The minutes slipped by so fast that she was completely lost in him.

"Derek," she whispered," it's fine by me." He parted surprisingly and just locked eyes.

"I'm sorry never mind. I should leave anyway," Aislynn got off the bed, fixed her hair and went to leave, but Derek stopped her pushing her against the wall. He ran his hands down her side, tightening his grasp on her before lifting her up and carrying her back to the bed.

"You don't get to say that, then leave," he said lifting her shirt over her head and kissed her stomach, taking in the smell of her perfume. She shifted uncomfortably under his weight causing him to take notice.

"What's wrong," she shook her head but he didn't believe her, "This isn't your first time is it?"

"The first time I will remember it," she said softly turning her head a way from him, starting to cry.

"Aislynn, look at me. Come on look at me," he brought her face to his and kissed her attempting to comfort his girl," it's ok, we don't have to do this. I just thought...," she shook her head no and swallowed hard.

"It's not you, I want this but I don't remember anything from my first time. I lost my virginity in Europe to some random guy my friend knew from a club. I was drunk, he took advantage and I woke up with a note on door that said ,'thanks for a good screw,'. It was horrible." Derek listened intently as he rubbed her arm up, trying to provide as much comfort as he could.

"Now please, I decided in Europe that since I could not remember my first time, that I would start over. Derek I want you to be my first. Please," she pleaded with him but he knew all along that he wanted to show her an amazing time. Upon hearing those words, he was off to give her what she wanted.

He grinded into her wanting her to feel all of him as he explored every inch and curve of her body. He trailed kisses down her stomach to her thighs leaving her shiver underneath him. She pulled at his shirt till he lifted himself enough for her to yank it off him.

"Derek, please." He obeyed and the wave of pleasure her rolled over her. She swore she had just seen fireworks as he proved to her his devotion. She tried to clear her head, but all her mind could focus on was him and how amazing he was. Oh, she knew it was Sunday. It was Sunday afternoon. What an unsuspecting weekend, what an unsuspecting Sunday afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The early morning light of Monday poured through the open blinds as Aislynn rolled over. The sheets were cold against her legs and arms, but with the summer heat all ready taking effect, the chill of the linens were welcoming. The sunshine warmed her face and a slight smile spread on her rosy face. She was alone in bed, Derek must have left some time after she fell asleep and when everyone else was in their beds as well.

It was Monday. Today was the day the parents and rest would find out about Derek and her. Her stomach did a flip and tied into a knot. She wanted this to work out and go exactly the way Derek had said. Move to Seattle, go to Seattle Pacific University and live with Emma and Derek. She contemplated staying in bed all day, avoiding the inevitable fight she was sure to pop up during the day, but then no one would see her as the adult she had become in her absence.

The walk down to the kitchen seemed to go in slow motion. She heard voices coming from the dinning room, as she neared she could tell they were not the normal, cheery voices of her family and the Shepherd's. She stopped right before the door.

"Derek, how old are you, seriously? She is a child still. You are an adult. Why would you have a relationship with someone so young? What can you both possibly get out of this sort of thing," Denise yelled from across the room. She heard Derek slam his hand down on the table and she wondered who was actually witnessing this game.

"Mother, have any one of you actually sat down and talked to her since she came home?" There was a long pause. "No that's what I thought! She's not a child anymore. She's more mature than any thirty year old I have met. I have interns who act more like a kid then she does! So if you think age is going to be an issue it is not."

"How long do you think this is going to last, huh, Derek? The rest of the week till you go back to Seattle and resume your life there? You are a busy attending at one of the biggest hospitals in the country who can barely make enough time for his child, how do you expect to maintain a relationship, a long distance relationship with someone. Relationships take effort and I don't know if you can sacrifice that much effort to someone who deserves it," it was Stacey's voice this time. His family seemed more concerned with her than his and Emma's well being.

"What do you all want me to say," he said, "I can't help it. It's not my fault, I fell and so did she. I want to make this work." Just then Aislynn walked through the double door into the dinning room and stood beside Derek.

"Aislynn," Denise said," How long have you been out there?" Aislynn paused trying to remain calm.

"Long enough to know you guys think I'm twelve again. Let's get one thing straight shall we," she said grabbing Derek's hand, "For one this is my life. I appreciate the concern but the next time you want to talk about it, include me from the beginning. Two, I've changed so much since high school, none of you have any idea. I don't like going out and drinking till I fall down, I stay at home to watch a movie instead of going out clubbing. I sowed my oats now let me live the life I want."

"Aislynn," Nancy spoke up," Stacey had a point before. Derek's career is full of grueling hours and him having a child takes even more time out of him. And you are going to school. How are you going to make a long distance work?" Allison walked over to Aislynn and patted her shoulder.

"Aislynn," Allison said," Where were you accepted into for college and where do you plan on going?"

"I got into all three of my choices, but I decided Seattle Pacific is where I want to be." Tina got up out of her chair obviously feeling she heard enough, but before she exited the room, she twirled around and glared at her sister.

"You are going there because he lives there," she said pointing at Derek," I bet her put her up to it!"

"Keep your mouth shut, Tina," Edward spoke up.

"Mom, Dad," Aislynn addressed," I want to move to Seattle to go to school. Derek didn't make me choose there. I decided on my own terms. But he offered me a place to say so I don't have to pay for room and board. It will save us money. And I can help out with Emma so that frees up Derek and gives him a chance to relax. I want to take this chance. Let me take this chance." Her parents nodded in response. Her father grabbed her mother's hands and said, "You both have our blessing."

She ran to her parents hugging both tightly.

"But Derek, be warned, you hurt my little girl you have to deal with me," Edward said.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that to her, sir," Derek said taking Aislynn's hand in his. Denise gave a weak smile, not completely happy with the decision, but as she passed the now official couple she ran her hand across Derek's back to let him know he had her blessing as well.

As the morning passed, the families were getting ready to spend the evening out at a local shopping mall. Derek, Emma and Aislynn decided to go off on their own to spend quality time together. Derek felt so happy to have two of his favorite girls at his side all day.

"Emmy, what do you want to do," he heard Aislynn say to his daughter. His heart skipped a beat. This girl could be the one. She could be the one to fill the void in his heart, be the one to be a mom to Emmy and perhaps if she wanted kids, she would be the mother of his other children.

"Derek, your phone is going off," Aislynn said poking him in the arm. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Blackberry. The name was Meredith. Meredith was calling him after two years. Two years of not hearing a word unless uttered by an attorney and now she was calling. What could she want. He excused him self from Emma and Aislynn as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Derek its Mer. Long time no talk right?"

He rolled his eyes, " A few months is a long time, Meredith. Two years is two years. What do you want?"

"You call me Meredith now? No more Mer? I'm calling to see how Emma's doing."

"She's fine. But why are you calling?"

"I want to get together some time soon. I'm back in Seattle for a little while. I think he need to talk."

"Call me in a week, I can see if i have time." And with that he hung up. He hated hearing from her but something always made him be nice to her. He walked back over to Aislynn and Emma, who were standing in line waiting to pay for a toy Emma had coaxed Aislynn into getting her.

"Everything ok," Aislynn asked putting her arm through Derek's, while still holding onto Emma, who liked to wander off.

"Yeah, it was just an old friend. Was in Seattle for a little while, wanted to know if we could get together. I told them when I got back in town I would see." Aisylnn smiled at him then reached up to give him a kiss. The color in his face returned from bright red to a light pink and the thought of his ex calling him, disappeared as he enjoyed the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Aislynn crawled onto the swing on the back porch as the crickets chirped and the moon gave light from above. She starred up watching the stars twinkle and the planes fly by with travelers waiting to land. It was still warm but a breeze came by every few minutes to keep her cooled off. The day had been hectic. She spent most of her day running around the park with Emma and going on the kiddie rides she was tall enough to go on. But the day was not as fun as she had been planning it to be. Derek had become suddenly distant and it definitely dampened the day's activities. He would hold her hand or give her a hug, but it was as if his mind was drifting off onto somebody else. A few days and all ready this relationship was going down hill. She swung the swing a little harder trying to rid her mind of these thoughts, but it was no use. She was really hoping to make something work with him that lasted longer than a summer time fling, but now she would have to spend the rest of the week dodging him and secluding herself to a room where people wouldn't bother her with questions.

"A pretty lady like you should not be outside alone on a night like this," said the shadow lurking by the screen door. Aislynn closed her eyes, feeling sick to her stomach at the sound of his voice. She didn't respond, hoping, wishing, and praying her would just leave and let her be, but God wasn't on her side at that moment. He moved closer till he sat down right next to her, elbow to elbow.

"What is it Jonathon? I was enjoying the peace and quiet," she said returning her attention to the three planes circling above them in the sky.

"Just some quality time with my soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Is that too much to ask for," he said putting his arm over her shoulder.

She brushed it off, " Shouldn't you be spending quality time with Tina, your future wife?" She looked at him now and she could tell he was undressing her with his eyes. Anger grew inside her and she knew nothing good was going to come out of this. He smiled at her in a way which creeped her out and made her shudder at the mere thought of him.

"I spend enough time with her, plus she's asleep as is everyone else. So it looks like we have each other to keep company," he whispered seductively into her ear then moving his lips so she could feel him breathing on her neck. She pushed him away, got out of the swing and made a headway to the grass.

"Oh no you don't," he said going after her and throwing her roughly into the grass. She fell with a thud and he landed on top of her. Yet again he was smiling. She tried to free herself from him but his weight was too much for her. He ran his hands over her chest playing with every curve on her body. She started to cry not knowing what to do, fighting him was useless and everyone was asleep. They was no-one who was going to save her from him this time.

"Don't cry," he said unbuttoning her shirt and ripping it off her," this will be the best experience of your life." And with that he crashed down onto her lips, tugging and pulling, being as rough with her as he pleased and all she could do was cry. She could feel him pulsing against her and she tried to move again. Still useless. He pulled off his pants, exposing just his boxers and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to witness any of it, but yet hoping it was a bad dream and she would wake up from it anytime now.

"Ready or not here I come, babe." And just as she squeezed her eyes tighter the weight on top of her lifted. She opened her eyes to see Derek toss Jonathon to the ground.

"You better not touch her again! Do you understand me!" With that the sound of Derek's fist met Jonathon's nose. She cried harder thanking her lucky stars somebody had saved her. Derek had saved her. Jonathon scurried away and Derek went over to where Aislynn was laying, her body going ragged with sobs. He sat beside her, covered her with his sweatshirt and pushed back her hair.

"Ace, shh, it's OK. He's gone now." He went to touch her arm and she let out a big cry causing him to pull his hand back.

"Aislynn come on. It's Derek. Jonathon is gone." She opened her eyes and tears rolled down more. He picked her up, brought her inside and layed her down on the living room couch. He tried to keep her quiet but her sobbing just kept up till almost the entire household was up and downstairs. God only knew what must have been going through their heads seeing Aislynn laying on the couch in minimal clothing, a sweatshirt covering her, her crying and Derek sitting on the floor next to her trying to calm her down.

Edward's eyes flashed with anger, but Abigail was holding him back. Denise came downstairs in her robe and started to ask questions first.

"Derek what is going on here." Derek looked at his mother and shock his head.

"Go ask Tina's lovely fiancee',' he said taking his attention off the crowd and back to Aislynn. All the eyes moved to Tina.

"What," she said looking confused. Derek was getting pissed off more and more as the situation was unfolding and Aislynn kept crying.

"Jonathon tried to rape your sister, Tina! How blind can you be not to see what a prick that man is," Derek said stepping up to Tina yelling.

"Oh come on Derek," Tina screamed back," Jonathon is not like that. You stop making accusations! I bet you two were fooling around and you took it a step too far! You are too old for her. Someone YOUR age should not be dating a twenty year old!" Derek moved close to Tina, the anger purely visible on his face.

"Go find, Jonathon, see if he has a bloody nose or a broken one. I punched him after I found him on top of your sister." He backed down and returned to Aislynn, who now had her own mother and Denise at her side soothing her. Tina turned on her heels mumbling something about her love life always getting messed up due to her family and something along the lines of packing their bags.

Derek had stayed by her side after everyone had gone back to bed. He had convinced her to change into some lounge pants and a sweatshirt, and she had finally stopped crying, but she still shuddered at his touch. Every time she moved away from him, Derek's heart broke a little more each time.

"Aislynn, please talk to me," he pleaded with her. She turned her face towards him, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and they told him everything she was thinking. The girl had almost been raped by someone her family trusted. He knew now that trust would be a problem with her from now on.

"What do you want me to say," she whispered angrily," I was almost raped by a family member. I can't trust anyone."

"You can trust me," Derek said sitting down beside her. A brief laugh escaped from her lips and she turned away from him.

"Aislynn."

"What do you want from me, Derek?" What did he want? Trust in him was a good start.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"What happened during that phone call?" He was taken back for a few minuted, trying to regain his train of thought,

"What?"

"You acted like you wanted nothing to do with me after that phone call from your 'friend'. Who was it? And ex you still have feelings for or maybe a girlfriend you conveniently forgot to mention to me?" She was yelling now with a strained voice. It was shaky and low from crying for so long, but still angry. He voice was hurt and angry. She was now pacing the room. It killed her to sit still. He wasn't answering her fast enough. The whole Derek thing was taking a bigger toll on her than Jonathon almost raping her. Jonathon's actions should be upsetting her more now, but now Derek was having a gigantic effect on her. They had only been together for a few days.

He watched as her pacing quickened, he wanted to tell her about Meredith calling but he hated letting anyone know about the pain she had caused.

With a breath he said," It was Meredith on the phone before." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her attention back to him.

"Why did she call you?" Aislynn really didn't know much about Meredith to pass judgment, but all she felt was pure hated and thankfulness towards Derek's ex and Emma's mother. Aislynn couldn't even begin to fathom how someone could just get rid of a precious thing like Emma. She looked at Derek, starring into his eyes. Concern, hurt, worry and anger, all danced around those blue eyes. She couldn't help but secretly thank Meredith for leaving Derek, cause if she didn't there would be no 'Derek and Aislynn.

"She wanted to talk and get together. I think she wants Emma back." She heard the pain in his voice as he spoke the last four words. She shook her head 'no' as he continued.

"I got a call from Christina saying Meredith had emailed her saying she wanted to be a mom no and she was going to try again with Emma and I to be a family." Aislynn hated to know the answer to whether or not he was going to make a family with this girl, the one who broke his heart and left him to raise a child on his own.

As if reading her mind, Derek opened his mouth," I want nothing to do with her and I want her to absolutely to do with Emma. She does not deserve my little girl. And for her and I getting back together, it's not happening. I am with this terrific," he took a step closer,"hot, amazing," two more steps," young woman who I hope excuses me for being such an idiot today." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You are pretty stupid for a brain surgeon, but you're my idiotic brain surgeon," she said with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Want to go to bed now? You feeling ok?" She nodded yes and let him lead her upstairs where she spent the night wrapped protectively in his arms. The day had been an emotional roller coaster but the couple seemed to be stronger. A few days and a few dramatic events but they already had a few good memories to base their relationship on.


End file.
